justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Cause 2 Vehicle glitches
This page is a sub-page of Just Cause 2 Bugs and glitches. It was created, because the bugs page became too large and difficult to properly organize. Vehicle glitches are vehicle related bugs and glitches. These are problems, caused by the game programming. Surviving a vehicle explosion If you drive a vehicle like a car or truck off a mountain, sometimes it will explode, but you will still be in the car and alive. However, if the vehicle stops moving, you will die immediately. Equiping a 2-handed weapon in a vehicle This is a fun and simple glitch. If you have a Shimuzu ATV 110 and you stunt jump into it from you parachute while having your 2-handed weapon equiped, you can shoot your 2-handed weapon from your ATV. It also works with any other single person vehicle that isn't a motorcycle. The steering wheel will move as if Rico was steering it, but Rico's arms will not be touching it, making it look like he is moving it with his mind. Car suspension glitch Car suspension can sometimes appear much higher than it should. Entering the car will fix this. Stuck in the air after exiting a car Very rarely, exiting a vehicle (like a car or truck) while it is rolling will cause the player to teleport out of the vehicle, and the player will be stuck in mid-air and be frozen in place with his arms stretched out like he is holding on to an invisible steering wheel. Be warned, the only way to get out is to load another saved game or to get killed. However, when the vehicle is destroyed by the enemy, Rico will sometimes return to the walking position. Getting killed while exiting a vehicle Exiting a car or motorcycle in the middle of hitting a fence or another object, Rico can become glitched into the body of the car, causing it to kill him. Rico's arm, stuck in the back of a bike Sometimes when turning on a Makoto and jumping off Rico's arm will become stuck in the back part of the bike, the only to fix this is to exit to the main menu. Shaking boats and cars Sometimes Kuang Sunsets have minor glitches where half of the ship starts shaking manically, exactly like some of the cars and larger ground vehicles do. Sometimes cars will begin to shake erratically making them unbearable to drive. Civilian vehicle crashes *Planes will sometimes crash into the Motorway/Highway bridge towers in Panau City. They can also crash at the Panau Falls Casino. *Cars may crash into barriers and explode. This was seen at an intersection in the snowy region. *Some boats in rivers/canals will crash into each other or the river banks. Boats can also crash into beaches. When that happens, the driver jumps out. Vehicle discolouration Occaisonally, some vehicles will change colour. So far: *G9 Eclipses turning chrome, with lots of detailed reflections. *Civadier 999 turning bright white. *Aeroliner 474 jets turning chrome, with lots of detailed reflections. *Niseco Coastal D22 turning bright white or bright green. *Sakura Aquila City turning bright white. *All Tuk Tuk Laas turning red during some Races like "Up Your Alley." They'll look like the one you drive in the race. *The red Fengding EC14FD2, located at a Reapers stronghold can turn white, when the sky turns dark. Upon entry, the whole truck "lights up" like neon, in a very white light. Every time Rico gets out, the light would go off. *Si-47 Leopard turning jet black. *Civilian Niseco D18's will turn military green when driving the military green Niseco D18 from Pulau Berapi near civilians. Some have speculated that after driving around in the game for a long period of time, usually between 30 and 60 minutes, vehicles will start to glow. Usually when in idle the vehicle will be normal white color, but in use by a civilian, soldier or Rico, the vechile will have its abnormal glow, this is demonstrated in this video (link to youtube) and in this video (also youtube). So far the only known fix is to restart the game. Parachute related glitches Infinite fall with parachute If you fall from a height such as out of a helicopter or plane and fall near a building then if you pull out your parachute and hold the left stick in the left or right direction you can stay in the air forever. Make sure that as you spin around the parachute goes above the building at one point and that your body is below it at all times this way the parachute is stuck on the building but you are still stuck in mid-air. A somewhat pointless glitch but it's still there. Invisible Parachute If you open the parachute in a certain situation, the parachute will be invisible. You can still perform any action you could if it were visible. Easy stunt driver points Grappling a car to an Aeroliner 474 at the Panau International Airport and getting into the car as the plane is taking off will give you easy stunt points. thumb|left|400px|Walkthrough of easy stunt driver points Rowlinson K22 eagle-eye view You can suddenly hit some invisible barrier, while flying a Rowlinson K22 helicopter. This causes the camera to go everywhere for a few seconds, after which you will have an eagle eye view of everything as if you were thousands of feet above where you actually are. This problem may fix itself after a while. Firing a weapon inside a vehicle The Tuk Tuk Boom Boom has a glitch, in which you can fire a single handed weapon while inside it, but it damages the vehicle. Underwater H-62 Quapaw If you ditch it over water, it won't blow up when it hits the water. It gets glitched and goes underwater with the alarm and red lights still flashing and the sound of the blades still spinning. It goes about 16 feet deep then it resurfaces then repeats the same thing over and over. Fly H-62 Quapaw with alarm and red lights While flying the H-62 Quapaw you can stunt jump out of it and then keep shooting at the heli until it catches fire and starts spinning. Then re-enter the helicopter and you will be able to fly for a short amount of time before it explodes. This is confirmed on PC. Agency GV-104 Razorback weapon glitch The Agency GV-104 Razorback can be upgraded at the Black Market to get Miniguns. There's a glitch that prevents the miniguns from ever showing up. There is no known fix for this. Not even reinstalling the game and startng a new game will fix this. Exploding military vehicles Many small Military base outposts that have a Maddox FVA 45 have it in a glitched spawn point where the car should have items leaning against it, which usually causes the vehicle to catch on fire and explode, or at least obtain heavy damage, when it spawns. At some locations the vehicle spawns inside a small shed, destroying the shed. This can result in the player being credited with the 50 Chaos points for the destroyed military vehicle and even gaining Heat, depending on the situation. Near the Reapers stronghold Pemainan Racun, past a nearby Panau Military Checkpoint, a Chepachet PVD next to a Gas Station spawns inside a palm tree, causing it to explode and giving the player 50 Chaos points as the player nears. The location is X:13705; Y:25100. Blaine's invincible Snakehead T20 Sometimes at Karl Blaine's Residence, there will be a glitch on the Snakehead T20 that spawns at the small dock. The Snakehead will be able to sustain fast impacts and crashes with anything. Explosives and bullets will still harm the boat. This has been fixed by an official patch. Exiting car grenade glitch If you are braking whilst exiting a car you can throw/drop a Grenade and when you have fully exited the car you can pick it back up. Sinking Snakehead T20 Sometimes when jumping over beaches and surfing over the small islands in the Snakehead T20, the boat will sometimes tip and dive underwater, and then sink down under to the ocean bed while Rico is still in it, when the boat goes back up, it, along with Rico, will go up at a high speed towards the surface. When Rico's at the surface you can watch the boat launch approximately 3 metres out of the water. Rico shooting at the Tuk Tuk Boom Booms window There's a glitch in the PC version of the game that causes Rico to fire one of his one handed guns simultaneously every time he fires the gun on the Tuk Tuk Boom Boom. This results in a hole in the front window, which keeps getting bigger with every shot. Shooting sideways is safe, because Rico will also shoot that way. Shooting backwards will make Rico wait until the camera is pointing forward (or to the side) again to make the shot. UH-10 Chippewa with no rotors and/or weapons There is a glitch where a UH-10 Chippewa has no rotors and seems to fly in perfect control as if it had rotors. In the video the glitched Chippewa had been hijacked. This is a relatively common glitch and can be seen in most, if not all versions of the game. The same helicopter can sometimes appear during Heat with out weapons. An unarmed rotorless helicopter is quite rare. There is no known fix for this, but at least it happens rarely.This is usaully found at Communication Outposts. Helicopter spawning inside a building See the video, it's at about the half way point: Entering an aircraft can make Rico teleport It's not known what game versions this can happen in, but it has been reported to be possible in any aircraft. Sports cars become too common It's not known what game versions this can happen in, but it has been reported that fancy sports cars, such as the Civadier 999, may sometimes become very abundant, spawning as if they were common cars. Motorcycles are uneffected. Common cars will become rare. Seen at the Panau City Docks District. It is also possible that sports cars are suppose to be more common in the city. Pulau Berapi AH-33 Topachula Glitch There are two AH-33 Topachulas at the western harbor of Pulau Berapi. One spawns normally on the helipad, but the other spawns near a building. When you take off in it, the blades hit the building repeatedly and damage the helicopter. This is a quite minor glitch, but damages the heli. Category:Content Category:Gameplay Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles